bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Jenkins
'''Jennifer Ann "Jenny" Jenkins '''is a female character at P.S. 38, whom Nate has had a crush on ever since first grade (Big Nate: In A Class By Himself references that fact). She finds Nate to be extremely annoying. Nate really has a problem with her relationship with Artur Pashkov. Nate also thinks Jenny likes him deep down; this is never proven. Biography In preschool, Jenny would chase all the boys around the preschool, and when she caught up, she kissed them. At an unknown point, Jenny Jenkins met Artur Pashkov, beginning a long and fateful relationship. In first grade, Nate developed a crush on Jenny. Although she used to be very mean to him, she eventually became more civil towards him. Jenny also took part in the school dance and, the following week, the Ultimate Snowdown, which was intended to defeat Jefferson Middle School. Personality Jenny is the love interest of Nate, who wishes that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. It was rumored that this would happen in the events surrounding the Fitness Zone, but it has since been proven false. She has a very long relationship with Artur. She has also shown to be polite and hard-working. She usually freaks out whenever something rotten happens to her (i.e. Nate accidentally trips and splashes egg salad on Jenny's hair, causing her to go berserk). She is also short-tempered and very hot-headed. She is nice to Nate now and finally considers him as a friend. Relationships Artur Pashkov Jenny has had a long relationship with Artur Pashkov. Carter Sexton Carter Sexton has a crush on Jenny Jenkins, but she does not feel the same way about him. This relationship is very similar to that of Jenny and Nate Wright. T.J. Ronnie Dwyer Greg Proxmire Behind the Scenes * Ironically, every time a project that involves pairs occurs in Mrs. Godfrey's class, Jenny always seems to get paired with Artur much to Nate's dismay. * Jenny has also had four more boyfriends. They are Tommy, T.J., Greg Proximire and Ronnie Dwyer. She has broken up with all of them. Jenny is the love interest of Nate, who wishes that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. It was rumored that this would happen in Big Nate: In the Zone, but it has since been proven false. Her zodiac symbol is said to be Virgo by Lincoln Peirce. *In the older comics, she was a cheerleader. *She left the Big Nate comic strip while moving to Seattle in February 2, 2013. However, in June 4, 2013, she made a comeback and Nate is back to chasing her as usual. Jenny barely knows Kim Cressly. However, if she did, it would most likely have her happy as when Nate and Angie went out, even though Nate and Kim never went out, but Kim was in love with Nate, and Kim always said that she and Nate were madly in love. * Back in the 1990s, she used to be extremely meaner to Nate compare to now. An example of this is that she almost never showed compassion for him. In the 2000s, she was a bit more nice but she is still very mean, although in both eras she would always be talking to Nate in the hallways about her troubles. She still has some kindness, and now in the 2000s, she does not mind him much and an example was in June 2013, when she was not mean. In March 2014, when they had a fact town smackdown, when he interrupted, she did not mind. In February 1 and 2 in 2013 she was very nice to Nate. Her relationship with Nate is still not high, but now she likes him as a friend. In a later time, she would be more friendly. For now, she is a close friend to Nate and Nate is not having much of a crush again, however trying to prove that Jenny and Artur are not a good couple. * When Nate dated Kelly, Jenny had no comment what so ever and possibly never found out about it. * Jenny kissed Nate in a bottle spin party in January 5, 1994. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Slight friends with nate Category:Friends of Nate Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Fat Category:Short Category:Nate's girlfriends Category:Cute Category:Blond Haired Females Category:Anime Characters Category:Children Category:Neutrals Category:Thin Category:Unknown births Category:Alive Category:Girls Category:Characters who appear in Nate's comics Category:White Category:Girlfriends Category:Female Characters Category:Nate's crushes